


vasárnap reggel

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egyperces | Csak egy rövid, vasárnap reggeli pillanatkép. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	vasárnap reggel

Vasárnap reggel van, és Stilesnak fel kellene kelnie, hogy elugorjon a boltba egy-két dologért, amit tegnap elfelejtett megvenni. (Nem számít, milyen aprólékosan próbálja összeállítani a bevásárlólistát, a gondolatai valahol félúton mindig elkalandoznak, és a lista csak felében-harmadában tartalmazza azokat a dolgokat, amikre _valóban_ szükségük van.)

Stiles a másik oldalára fordul, és elnyújtózik Derek irányába. Egy kicsit csalódik, mikor a keze csak az üres párnát érinti, de nem lepődik meg különösebben. Derek minden reggel istentelenül korán kel. Stiles egy rövid ideig azt hitte, hogy ez egy vérfarkas dolog, aztán eszébe jutott Scott, és elvetette az ötletet. Egy pillanatra Derek párnájába temeti az arcát, na, jó, talán több pillanatra. Az egyetlen oka annak, hogy észreveszi, hogy már nincs egyedül a szobában az, hogy a küszöb közelében meglazult egy padlódeszka, és valahogy mindig elfelejtik megjavítani. Derek pedig ezúttal elfelejti kikerülni.

– Megvagy – motyogja Stiles a párnába.

Nem érkezik válasz. De Stiles mellett besüllyed a matrac, ahogy még egy test – valószínűleg Derek térde, de túl lusta ahhoz, hogy felemelje a fejét, és megnézze, hogy mi is történik – is ránehezdik, aztán a következő pillanatban Stiles hátán egy vérfarkas terül el.

– Aú, nehéz vagy.

– Hmm – válaszol segítőkészen Derek.

Egy ideig csendben fekszenek így. Habár Derek tényleg nehéz, és Stiles úgy érzi, hogy ő lassan palacsintává lapul alatta, de ettől eltekintve nagyon kényelmesen érzi magát.   
Aztán Derek megszólal: – Lydia a telefonált, hogy mindjárt itt lesz, és reméli, hogy ezúttal mindent, ezt külön kihangsúlyozta, megvettél, amire szükségetek lesz.

– Mi?! – Ha nem lenne rajta egy vérfarkasnyi nehezék, Stiles most kiugrott volna az ágyból. Valószínűbb, hogy esett volna, de ez most nem számít, a lényeg, hogy már mozgásban lenne, és próbálna felkészülni az elkerülhetetlenre. – Derek, szállj le rólam! Indulnom kell, most. Elfelejtettem a lisztet, és a tojást, és... még pár dolgot. Lydia meg fog ölni.

Stiles a meztelen hátán érzi, ahogy Derek szája mosolyra görbül. – Ez nem vicces – morogja.

– Egy kicsit az. Félsz Lydiától.

– Hah, minden épeszű ember fél Lydiától.

Derek egy pillanatig hallgat, aztán: – Oké, jogos. De akkor sem kell kapkodnod, már voltam boltban.

– Ó – Stilest mélységesen hálás a sorsnak Derekért, úgy két másodpercig. – Te szemét, akkor miért nem ezzel kezdted? Muszáj volt megvárnod, hogy előbb szívrohamot kapjak?

– Így érdekesebb volt.


End file.
